The present invention is a sighting device comprising a fiber optic element releasably mounted on a support bracket, whereby the fiber optic element can be interchanged with alternate fiber optic elements as desired. The support bracket has an enhanced clamping action to secure the device to a weapon. The support bracket also enables a user to mount and remove the sighting device from the weapon in a quick and easy manner without using any tools.
Accuracy when firing a weapon is generally of the utmost importance. Such accuracy is related to many factors, one of which includes the effectiveness of the sighting device. Sighting devices assist a user in aiming the weapon with a certain amount of accuracy in order to hit the desired target when the weapon is fired.
Gun sights typically comprise a metal bead or bar. It is generally recognized in the art that the smaller the front sighting device is on a gun, the more accurate the aiming results. However, in low light conditions, such as occur in early morning and evening or under overcast skies, the metal bead or bar becomes difficult to distinguish visually, and the smaller sized bead or bar becomes a liability for aiming.
Sights using light collecting materials, such as fiber optics, have recently been developed that provide improved aiming accuracy due to their high visibility in low light conditions as compared to the metal sights. These low light sights can be mounted for use when the light condition is poor, and then removed when light conditions change and a low light sight is no longer needed. Since such gun sights are often mounted or removed while in the field, it is desirable that the sight be quickly and easily removed from the gun or mounted on the gun. When removing a sighting device, disassembly is often required and tools are necessary to complete the disassembly, as well as the reassembly. Such procedures are frustrating and time consuming. In addition, removing the sighting device in the field necessitates that the user not only carry the unused sighting device afterward, but the tools for disassembly, as well. When excessive hiking accompanies use of the weapon, carrying any additional equipment can be troublesome.
Due to visual limitations or other reasons, it may be desirous to use an alternate fiber optic element having, for example, a different color. In the sighting devices of the prior art, the fiber optic elements are fixedly attached to the respective supporting brackets which prohibit a user from readily changing the fiber optic element on the device, if desired.
The present invention is directed to a device that satisfies the need for a sighting device that can be easily installed on a wide variety weapons without the use of tools and that can enhance the light absorbing capability of the fiber optic element. Furthermore, the fiber optic element of the sighting device can be easily removed from the support bracket and replaced in the device with another fiber optic element so that a user can alternate fiber optic elements as desired.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sighting device includes a fiber optic element and a support bracket for securing the fiber optic element to a weapon. The support bracket includes a plurality of resilient clips which hold the fiber optic element and an attaching base which clamps the sighting device to the weapon. The resilient clips and the attaching base of the support bracket cooperate to create an enhanced clamping action which holds the sighting device to the weapon during use, but also enables a rapid installation and removal of the device.
The resilient clips comprised by the support bracket partially surround the fiber optic element leaving a lower surface of the fiber optic element uncovered in order to receive light. In addition, the resilient clips are positioned a distance from each other to form spaces therebetween. These spaces between the clips allow the fiber optic element exposure to the surrounding light. In addition, the support bracket of the sighting device has an elongated opening which extends beneath the fiber optic element allowing exposure of the fiber optic element to the surrounding light. These features allow a greater surface area of the optic element to be exposed to the surrounding light hence more light is allowed to be absorbed by the fiber optic element. This increase in light absorption capability by the fiber optic element results in an increased efficiency of the sighting device, wherein the element is more visible to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sighting device that can be installed on a weapon and removed from the weapon without necessitating the use of tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sighting device that snaps on to and off of the ventilation rib of a gun.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sighting device with an attaching base that can be mounted securely on the rib of different guns when there may be slight variations in the size of the gun barrel""s rib.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic sight in which the fiber optic element is removable from the sight""s support bracket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic sighting device in which fiber optic elements can be selectively alternated as desired by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a removable gun sight with a support bracket having enhanced strength for securing the sight to a gun.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber-optic sighting device that has enhanced light collecting characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic gun sight having a support bracket that only partially surrounds the fiber optic element.